Genesis Holmes/Tropes
This is a list of tropes that fit Genesis Holmes's character. *'Action Duo:' With Shou Yoshizawa and recently Yajū Reijingu. *'Action Girl:' Being part of the Daitenshi? Of course she's gonna get some action! *'A-Cup Angst:' Averted. Genesis doesn't seem to care much about being flat-chested due to the belief that big boobs just make women look like whores. Or maybe she just has smaller ones. *'Antagonistic Offspring:' At first. *'Badass' **'Badass Longhair:' While she's in her Daitenshi form. **'Little Miss Badass' *'All Girls Want Bad Boys:' Genesis seems to be quite willing to move aggressively against Yajū just as much as he is against her. *'Berserk Button:' She really hates it when someone tries to compare her to her older sister. *'Beauty Is Never Tarnished:' Averted, as her face takes a severe burning as she is escaping from an attack in her fight with Daigomi Bandai. Later on, she gets sliced in two by Rosalina Seraphim. *'The Bechdel Test:' Passed in a broad-minded version. Genesis talks with Senmei Tōkotsu about things other than a relationship with a man, with Shou present and active within said conversation. *'Bifauxnen:' Subverted. She can easily be confused for a boy but no one makes the mistake. *'Broken Bird:' Although she's only a Jerkass when someone's being a Jerkass to her. *'Can't Hold Her Liquor:' Drinking Tendan Spill makes her very loopy, much to the chagrin of Shou and Senmei Tōketsu. *'Cloudcukoolander:' When she drinks a bit too much. *'Daddy's Little Villain:' Although she's not exactly evil, her nature can just be dark as her father's, if not more so. *'Dark Action Girl' *'Deadly Upgrade:' Becoming a Daitenshi. *'Forgiven But Not Forgotten:' Genesis is starting to lean in this direction when it comes to her father. *'Genre Savvy:' Opts to let Senkakusha and her crew attack the museum first, weaken themselves, and then attack just before they can nab the "Eye of Ragna". *'Good Is Not Nice' *'Green-Eyed Monster:' As the Unfavorite, Genesis felt this way towards Kaitlyn when her parents seemed to give the older sibling all the attention. *'Girls With Guns:' And a Tommy gun, to be exact. *'Good Bad Girl:' It is implied that she was this prior to her demise. *'Hair-Trigger Temper:' Though she's very good at keeping herself restrained. *'Hard Party Drinking Girl:' Oliver's involuntary lack of supervision left Genesis free to do her bidding. Not to mention that this seems to have carried over through her transformation... *'Hidden Heart of Gold:' She admits that although she carries a loathing towards Oliver for killing her and Kaitlyn for being the favorite child, she still comes along to assist in the bid to save Oliver from execution. When Kaitlyn and Oliver reunite, she decides not to ruin their good mood by interrupting. *'Holy Burns Evil:' The holy flames she is capable of generating can cause much more pain to more sociopathic and immoral entities than anything else. *'Invincible Hero:' With her ability to regenerate and become more durable every time her injuries are healed, it's safe to say she's become this. Especially when she survived getting cut in two. *'I Will Protect Her:' Shou feels as if, despite her skill as a fighter, he has a responsibility to protect her as his kin. *'Kicking Ass In All Her Finery:' Sort of. Her attire, although cleaned up nicely, isn't exactly something feminine women would wear. *'No Social Skills:' Though we can't say for sure if she really has none, or just completely disregards them. In any case, there was no trace of social skills or decency in her fetish-fueling flirting with Yajū Reijingu... *'Number Two:' To Shou. *'Real Women Don't Wear Dresses:' They wear attire straight from the mob, in fact. *'The Reliable One:' Out of Shou's detachment hunting force, Genesis can be the one who's got her leader's back. *'Sidekick:' To Shou. *'Smoking Is Cool:' At least, she thought it was in her life-time. *'Thinking Out Loud:' Genesis lets the word "Dad" slip from under her breath to both Anton and Shinshin while muttering to herself. *'"Well Done Son" Guy:' Was a frequent victim to this prior to her transformation into a Daitenshi.